Armor Fighters: Legend of Heroes
Armor Fighters Armor Hero's is a team of armored fighters based from the Korean series Armor Hero the Armor Fighters will be Eagle Hero Rhino Hero Dragon Hero Wolf Hero and Tiger Hero Eagle Hero Casey Summers-Eagle Hero The Eagle Hero of Wind and one of Five Heroes to join the Team with a talented mind of snooping around, he is like an Agent when he is wearing his sunglasses he works with Lisa and her brother Jack in the Lab of E.R.P Labs. Casey is a skilled fighter when he is battling the forces of the shadow monsters led by a king and an Emperor of Darkness. Weapon: Wind Gauntlet-Crossbow Mode Wind Gauntlet-Blade Mode and Twin Eagle Talon Rods Devices: Wind Eagle Armor, Armor Tracker Vehicle: Hero Glider Gear: Armor Core Weapon Move: Sky Strike ( With Weapon ) Ultimate Move: Tornado Kick Saying: Talons of the Eagle Rhino Hero Allan Moran-Rhino Hero (played by Stephen Lunsford) The Rhino Hero of Water another of the Heroes he was traveling around city to city from different States of the United States, then he came home and ran up to the light and saw what was going on he saw his sister being threatened and he went into action by carrying a crystal in his bag by turning into the Hero of Water known as the Rhino Hero. Weapon: Rhino Shield, Tidal Spear Devices: Water Rhino Armor, Armor Tracker Vehicle: Hero Glider Gear: Armor Core Weapon Move: Hurricane Edge ( With Weapon ) Ultimate Move: Tidal Slam Saying: Horn of the Rhino Dragon Hero Matt Morris-Dragon Hero (played by Matt Mullins) The Dragon Hero of Fire one of the five members of the Armor Fighters that first joined at E.R.P Labs. Matt is a great Pianist Player he hopes of one day to compete in the international league to win a contest and win the gold just like his mom had high hopes of him when he was young, he visits his daring aunt at her restaurant where he lives at with his parents passing he freely plays the piano at his aunt's restaurant. Weapon: Pyro Daggers, Pyro Bow, Dragon Blade Devices: Fire Dragon Armor, Armor Tracker Vehicle: Hero Glider Gear: Armor Core Weapon Move: Dragon Claw ( With Weapon ) Ultimate Move: Inferno Fist Saying: Wings of the Dragon Tiger Hero Tommy Henderson-Tiger Hero (played by Matt Austin) The Tiger Hero of Earth and the fourth member to join the Armor Fighters, Tommy has great athletic sense, he finds it amazing,and and sticks with it, he has a courageous heart, compared to him as a Hero for the team he is a great fighter but don't come across this Tiger he has claws and he is not afraid to use them. Weapon: Tiger Blade, Gaia Claws Devices: Tiger Earth Armor, Armor Tracker Vehicle: Hero Glider Gear: Armor Core Weapon Move: Tremor Burst ( With Weapon ) Ultimate Move: Terra Edge Saying: Claw of the Tiger Wolf Hero Daniel Rosen-Wolf Hero (played by Chris Violette) The Wolf Hero of Ice very little is known about this guy, he always worked alone and found himself a friend when he was young, to a young girl that Jordan and Daniel are best friends of, Daniel found the girl alone when Jordan ran to save himself. Daniel looked after her like a brother he eventually joined the Heroes to save the world from the shadow monsters a king and an Emperor of Darkness. Weapon: Ice Baton, Wolf Axe Devices: Wolf Ice Armor, Armor Tracker Vehicle: Hero Glider Gear: Armor Core Weapon Move: Ice Wave ( With Weapon ) Ultimate Move: Ice Barrage Saying: Fangs of the Wolf Individual Cards Rhino Hero Card the Rhino Hero Card of the Rhino Hero Eagle Hero Card the Eagle Hero Card of the Eagle Hero Dragon Hero Card the Dragon Hero Card of the Dragon Hero Trivia: *the Eagle Hero is based from the Eagle Man of Armor Hero and has an individual card *the Rhino Hero is based from the Rhino Man of Armor Hero and has an individual card *the Dragon Hero is based from the Dragon Man of Armor Hero and has an individual card *the Tiger Hero is based from the Tiger Man of Armor Hero *the Wolf Hero is based from the Mastiff Man of Armor Hero Armor Fighters (Series) is based of the Korean Series of Armor Hero Episodes and Titles # Invasion from the Shadows # The Blue Wind Hero # The Musician of Fire # A Warm Welcome # The Burning Flame Hero # No i in team # The Tricky Trickster # Hero's Stand Tall # The Will of Fire # The Hero of Water Arrives # The Rhino and The Dragon # Water Hero: Friend or Foe # The Search for Earth Stone # Fall of The King # The ice Hero Friend or Foe # The Lone Wolf joins Team # The Tiger Hero Arrives # Hero's no More Part 1 # Hero's no More Part 2 # The Hero's Return # Shadow Emperor # Emperor Hero # Fall of the Shadows Part 1 # Fall of the Shadows Part 2 # Fall of the Shadows Part 3 Allies James (photographer) Lisa (Assistant and sister to Jack) Jack (scientist and mechanic brother to Lisa) Base of Operations E.R.P. Labs also is an average coffee shop Movie Idea's Armor Hero's vs Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Rider Hero Battle Armor Hero's: The Emperor Warrior Armor Hero's vs Power Rangers: The Great Hero Battle Armor Hero's vs Kamen Rider Beetle: The Great Beetle Chase Armor Hero's vs Kamen Rider Full Throttle: Shift into high Gear Armor Hero's vs Kamen Rider Express: The Altar Express Kamen Rider Dragon Knight vs Power Rangers The Super Mega Final Strike Kamen Rider Name Idea's Kamen Rider Beetle Kamen Rider Express Kamen Rider Beta Kamen Rider Mage